...And The Beat Goes On
1995. március 3. 2013. március 15. 1995. március 2013. április 8. | recorded = Loop DC Constructions, Hamburg | length = 62 perc 25 mp | label = Club Tools Scorpio Music Adict/Shock Record Express Magneoton | producer = H.P. Baxxter Rick J. Jordan Ferris Bueller Jens Thele | previous = | next = Our Happy Hardcore (1996) }} Az …And the Beat Goes On! a Scooter debütáló albuma. 1995. január 31-én jelent meg. Négy kislemez jelent meg róla: Hyper Hyper, Move Your Ass!, Friends, Endless Summer. Kiadták CD-n, dupla LP-n, és kazettán. Áttekintés A Scooter első lemeze a "Hyper Hyper" hatalmas sikerének tudható be. Néhány korábban, "The Loop!" néven elkészített remixüket és pár új ötletet átszerkesztve így jelentettek meg 1995 elején egy nagylemezt. A dalok egységes egészbe vannak szerkesztve, a lemezen megszakítás nélkül, folyamatosan hallhatóak, egy képzeletbeli fellépés sémájára megszerkesztve. 2013-ban a Scooter húsz éves évfordulójának tiszteletére úgynevezett "20 Years of Hardcore" csomagban ismét megjelent a kiadvány, méghozzá háromlemezes változatban, mellékelve az albumhoz köthető összes többi számot. A dalokról A "Different Reality" a lemez felvezető száma, instrumentális és hosszú, de nagyjából bemutatja, mire is számíthatunk. A "Move Your Ass!", amelyből kislemez is lett, szintén egy hosszú, vérbeli rave-dal, H.P. szövegeivel tarkítja. A "Waiting For Spring" a The Loop egy korábbi, "Fonda Rae - Parade" című számához készített remixének kissé átalakított változata. Az "Endless Summer" ismét csak egy szöveges szám, zongoraszólóval és HPV-vel (magasra torzított énekhang). A "Cosmos" szintén megjelent már korábban, mint instrumentális szerzemény, de ugyanez igaz a "Rhapsody in E"-re is. Mindkét szám alapvetően lassabb tempójú, mint a megelőzőek. Őket követi a Scootert világhírűvé tevő "Hyper Hyper", mint közepesen gyors rave-dal, a kor ismert rave-DJ-inek bemutatásával. A "Raving In Mexico" egy klasszikus rave-szám, gyors tempóval, fülbemászó dallammal. A "Beautiful Vibes" ezzel szemben lassabb, breakbeat-es szerzemény, némi HPV-vel kiegészítve. A "Friends" albumverziója egy happy hardcore-szerzemény, félig-meddig instrumentális, viszont van benne HPV. A lemezt záró "Faster Harder Scooter" tulajdonképpen a "Hyper Hyper" megismétlése, más dallammal és körítéssel. Számok listája Eredeti kiadás 20 Years of Hardcore bónusztartalom 250px|right CD2: # Vallée de Larmes # Vallée de Larmes (Re-Incarnation by The Loop!) # Hyper Hyper (On A Spanish Fly Tip) # Hyper Hyper (Prezioso Mix 2) # Modeselektor feat. Otto von Schirach - Hyper Hyper # Move Your Ass! (Ultra-Sonic Remix) # Move Your Ass! (Mandala Remix) # Move Your Ass! (Mega'lo Mania-Acid Mania Mix) # Move Your Ass! (Para-Dizer Remix) # Move Your Ass! (Men Behind Remix) # Move Your Ass! (Alien Factory Remix) # Move Your Ass! (Matiz Remix) # Sido feat. Kitty Kat & Tony D - Beweg Dein Arsch CD3: # Friends (kislemezváltozat) # Friends (Ramon Zenker Club Mix) # Friends (Jeyenne Mix) # Endless Summer (Maxi Version) # Endless Summer (Datura Remix) # Endless Summer (Datura Instrumental Version) # Endless Summer (spanyol verzió) # Endless Summer/Hyper Hyper/Move Your Ass! (Live) # Unity Without Words Part 1 # Across The Sky # Back In Time Feldolgozások, sample-átvételek * Waiting For Spring: Community feat. Fonda Rae - Parade (The Loop! - Waiting For Spring) * Hyper Hyper: Ultra-Sonic - Annihilating Rhytm (csak a szöveg) Videoklipek Négy videoklip készült erről a lemezről. A "Hyper Hyper" videója meglehetősen egyszerű, mai szemmel nézve. A Scooter egyik fellépéséből mutat jeleneteket, majd átvált számítógépes grafikával készített képsorokra. A "Move Your Ass!" videója átgondoltabb, mint elődje. Története szerint H.P.-t mindenféle kísérleteknek vetik alá tudósok, de Rick és Ferris úton vannak, hogy kiszabadítsák. A "Friends" klipjében egy bigottan konzervatív kislány látható, akit szülei nem engednek ki a való életbe. Egyszercsak megelégeli a dolgot, kiugrik a család autójából, és rohan játszani a többi gyerekkel. Közben a Scooter tagjai is láthatóak a városban, ahogy egy régi autóval furikáznak fel-alá. Az "Endless Summer" klipjét Mallorcán vették fel, témája a nyár, a nyaralás, s olyan helyszínek szerepelnek benne, mint egy mező, vagy egy motorcsónak. Helyezések Helyezések Kislemezek Érdekességek *Az ezen az albumon található Faster Harder Scooter nem azonos az 1999-ben kislemezen megjelentetett változattal, csupán a címük azonos. * A lemez megjelent dupla bakeliten is, némi eltéréssel: a kislemezen megjelent számok kivételével mindegyik instrumentális, azaz egyáltalán nincs bennük semmilyen szöveg. Kategória:Nagylemezek Kategória:First Chapter